muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppeteers in non-Henson acting roles
Several Muppet performers and designers, in addition to Cameos in Muppet/Henson productions, have occasionally ventured into on-camera acting in other films and television productions, which may or may not also use their puppetry skills. A handful of performers have had significant "face" acting careers before, after, or during their Muppet careers, while others have only appeared once or twice. For the sake of brevity, stage roles and commercial appearances, as well as any voice only roles, are not included. Anthony Asbury *''Drop the Dead Donkey'' (TV) as Craig the Croc in "The Gulf Report" (1991) *''Absolutely Fabulous'' (TV) as Georgy in "Fat" (1992) *''Out of Sight'' (TV_ as Jazz Roberts in "Guitar Blues" (1991) Jennifer Barnhart *''Exposing the Order of the Serpentine'' (2006, TV movie) as Roberta Dodson *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (TV) as puppeteer Jesse (and her puppet Sabrina) in "Web" (2006) Bill Barretta *''Murder in the First'' (1995, film) as "man in street" *See Also Bill Barretta Cameos Fran Brill *''Being There'' (1978, film) as Sally Hayes *''Midnight Run'' (1988) -- as Dana Mardukas *''What About Bob?'' (1991, film) as Lily Marvin *''Law and Order'' (TV) as Fran Brill as Sondra More ("Prisoner of Love", 1990), Mrs. Leah Bartlett ("Privileged", 1995), Mrs. Stark ("Carrier", 1998) (episode #8.17) *''Law and Order: Criminal Intent'' as Ilene Maxwell ("The Gift", 2003) *''How to Survive a Marriage'' -- as Fran Bachman *''Barnaby Jones'' -- as Pauline Enders (episode #7.20) *''Look Back in Anger'' -- as Helena Charles *''Amber Waves'' -- as Suze Winter *''Old Enough'' -- as Mrs. Sloan *''Seize the Day'' -- as Mother *''Kate and Allie'' -- (in episode #3.15) *''Spencer for Hire'' -- as Joan Cahill (episode #2.18) *''Lip Service'' -- as Debbie *''Murder Most Horrid'' -- (episode #1.16) *''Hyde in Hollywood'' -- as Betty Armstrong *''Ghostwriter'' -- as Mrs. Ferguson (episode #1.1) *''Same Difference'' -- as Mrs. diFazio *''City Hall'' -- as Angie *''The Guiding Light'' -- as Beverly *''Third Watch'' -- as Mrs. Simpson (episode #1.1) *See also Miscelaneous Cameos Tyler Bunch *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' as Drew Romney ("Malignant", 2002) Kevin Clash *''Captain Kangaroo'' (TV) as Kevin the college student and repertory roles (also puppeteer) Bruce Lanoil *''Perfect Strangers'' (TV) as ventriloquist in "Hocus Pocus" (1990) Brian Muehl *''The Twilight Zone'' (1985, TV) as a father in "Night of the Meek" Jerry Nelson *''The Defenders'' in speaking role (as cited here) *''The Naked City'' as an extra *See also Jerry Nelson Cameos Don Sahlin *''The Time Machine'' (196, film) as the window dresser (also animator) *See also Miscellaneous Cameos Michelan Sisti *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (TV) as the Ferengi Tol in "Bloodlines" (1994_ *''Babylon 5'' (TB) as Takarn in "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part 2" (1994) *''Resculpting Venus'' (1999, short film) as Dr. Moreau John Tartaglia *''Johnny and the Sprites'' (TV) as Johnny (also creator) Allan Trautman *''Return of the Living Dead'' (1985, film) as Tarman *''Return of the Living Dead Part II'' (1988, film) as Tarman *''Cold Dog Soup'' (1990, film) as Joseph *''Married with Children'' (1994, TV) as a Barbiephile in "Sleepless in Chicago" *''Unhappily Ever After'' (1995-1998, TV) as Mr. Dunn (four episodes) and other teachers (also puppeteer) *''Joan of Arcadia'' (2003, TV) as Mr. Poplin in "Touch Move" *''Intolerable Cruelty'' (2003, film) as a convention lawyer *''Grounded for Life'' (2005, TV) as Professor Gollin in "Hello, Goodbye" Mak Wilson *''Little Shop of Horrors'' (1987, film) as Doo-Wop singer (also puppeteer) *See also Miscelaneous Cameos Victor Yerrid *''Just Like Heaven'' (2005, film) as Ghostbuster #2 Category:Sandbox